Fake Reality
by splattymadi
Summary: Madi Falco is an orphan. Traveling from foster home, to foster home. Her parents, supposedly dead, and her brother; missing for 6 years now. On Madi's 16th birthday, she learns something about herself, something that she thought was fake, but is now her reality. This book is also on Wattpad, yes I have a wattpad account so don't report it please. Thanks.
1. Fake Reality

**Madilynn**

I knew I was going to have a bad day the moment I rolled out of bed and, smashed my head against my night table. I swore loudly and reluctantly began to open my eyes. I sighed as I was met with the same sight that became the usual once I was adopted by the Hugo's.

Every four year olds dream. Light pink walls, frilly curtains, pink duvets, carpets, furniture, you name it. Unfortunaley, this was my worst nightmare. I preferred... darker, things. I guess I couldn't complain, this _could _have been worse.

I was used to the way foster homes worked, after being transferred from home to home, starting at age ten. I was only ten years old when my parents were murdered and my older brother, Jason, disappeared off the face of the Earth.

My life would have been... close to perfect if I didn't have to deal with my bratty foster sister. Jessica Hugo was your average stuck up, know-it-all, rich snob who got everything and anything she wanted with a snap of her fingers.

I despised girls like that, and I let her know. Unfrotunaley, note the sarcasm, she didn't take it well at all. Now she's like my mortal enemy. It'd be fine, if I didn't have to live with her.

"Madilynn darling, breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Hugo shouted from downstairs and rang that pitiful bell that I swear to God, one day, I will burn to a crisp.

I groaned and pulled myself off the floor. I stood up and opened my large closet. Heh, you'd think it'd be full of clothes, well you were wrong. The Hugo's, as rich as they are, only take me shopping once a year. And when they do take me, I basically have earned the title of, '_Shopping Bag Holder.'_

"Madilynn!" Mrs. Hugo shouted again in her shrill, fake voice. I ignored her once again and quickly pulled out my everyday outfit. Ripped skinny jeans and an old band t-shirt. "Coming!" I shouted back but quietly added, "Bitch."

I made my way downstairs to the dining room and sat down in my usual seat. I glared at the minuscule thing that the Hugo's called 'breakfast' in front of me.

It consisted a piece of plain toast, a quarter glass of juice and some disgusting fruit thing. I quickly ate and drank what they have me and thought about the Hugo's.

They got whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. They could have omelets, pancakes, waffles, smoothies, fresh fruit, anything they thought was suitable for their breakfast.

Not saying I was ungrateful or anything but seriously? You don't feed the foster kid, your fucking teenage slave who doesn't even get paid? Like damn, even the maids are better fed and are more respected than I am.

I guess I'd rather eat what they give me then turn into a little brat like Jessica. Hell, I'd rather be homeless and dead then end up like her.

Speaking of the devil herself, Jessica just then walked-

Wait, did I just say walked? Pardon me, I meant _strutted, _into the room, wearing her silk, jewel incrusted nightgown. She leisurely made her way to the seat farthest away from me and sat down.

She snapped her fingers once, and as cheesy and unrealistic as it sounds, three maids came running with platters of food for her, literally stood and waited for H_er Majesty _to choose what she wanted to eat.

I watched in utter disgust as she gingerly placed a small omelet on her plate, took a bite and then, threw it out. To be honest, I've had thoughts of picking left overs out of the garbage and eating them myself, but I decided to keep my dignity. No need for Jessica to come up with another reason to call me a worthless piece of filth.

Realizing that the bus would arrive soon, I leapt up from my seat and ran to the door, grabbing my back pack and boots, then running outside only to see Jessica's bleach blonde hair disappearing into the bus.

I ran as fast as I could to the bus, which was pretty fast and jumped into the bus just before the doors closed. I looked around for my best, and only friend, Fae.

Fae was sitting near the back of the bus, she waved and motioned for me to sit beside her. I walked down the long aisle of seats. As I passed Jessica and her friends, the giggled and snickered as I walked by. I rolled my eyes and sat down beside Fae.

"Hey Mads!" She said while giving me a small hug. I hugged her back.

"Happy Birthday!" Fae smiled and handed me a small wrapped package. I smiled, "Thanks!" I slowly undid the ribbon then tore open the wrapping paper.

Inside was more tissue paper. I laughed as I threw a piece at Fae and it landed in her hair. She put her hands on her hips in mock amusement and snorted, "Just open it Madi."

I laughed and ripped the tissue paper, inside was a black t-shirt. I held it up and read it aloud, "Pierce The Veil! Oh my god! Thanks Fae!" I screamed and hugged her.

I held the t-shirt up to my chest and smiled until my face felt like it was going to fall off. Fae and I talked about how much of a stuck up bitch Jessica was.

As the bus came to a screeching halt, I groaned and grabbed my stuff. Fae and I only had one class together, the last class of the day, art. As you can also very well tell, I'm not a huge fan of school. The only thing I enjoy is my one and only friend.

The only reason school wasn't really fun was because they teach us totally useless thing such as Poetry. When are we going to use a poem to save our lives. They should be teaching us survival skills and hand to hand combat. Like shit.

I walked into school beside Fae. Lots of guys stared at her. Why wouldn't they? She was drop dead gorgeous with her burnt caramel hair, hazel blue eyes and sun tanned skin.

I just kept my head down. I wasn't shy, but I wasn't an attention seeker.

After the bell rang and Fae had to go to her chemistry class, the day flew by. I didn't pay attention to any of the teachers, as per usual and just dreamed of stupid things like having wings. For some reason, I'd always thought that'd be the coolest thing. To be able to fly.

I was snapped out of my day dreaming when the bell rang for the last period. I quickly gathered my things and walked to my locker, getting ready to meet Fae at Art class.

I grabbed my things out of my locker, shutting it quickly behind me. I turned around, and smacked right into somebody. I looked up and saw the most popular guy at school looking down at me. I looked him in the eye for a moment.

Then completely ignoring him, I walked away not bothering to see if he was following me. I guess I'd seen James looking at me before, but I was always walking beside Fae when guys stared at her and I.

As I was walking past a class room, I stopped to look at myself in one of the windows. I studied my reflection, I had; light purple, wavy hair, pale blue eyes, and small pale lips. I wasn't exactly drop dead gorgeous like Fae or some other girls in school.

As I examined myself a bit more, I saw a figure standing behind me in the reflection. I turned around only to see James again.

"Hey," he said casually a gave me one of his irresistible grins. "Need any help?" He asked staring at my hands, which were only holding a drawing pencil and a small binder.

I snorted and tried to hold back a laugh. James looked a bit taken aback and my reaction. I bet he guaranteed that I would turn into a desperate mass of hormones after one look at his face.

Most girls would. I was turning to walk away as the most annoying voice shouted from behind me, "James?! Why are you talking to that piece of flith?!" Jessica squealed and ran up to him.

James looked confused, I almost felt bad for him, "Why wouldn't I talk to Madi?" He asked innocently.

Jessica basically blew a fuse, "Why shouldn't you talk to her?! Because _nobody_ talks to her! She's a reject, not even her own family wanted her!" I flinched at her comment about my family just as the bell rang saying that school was over. People exited the classes all around us, stopping to watch what was going on with Jessica, James and I.

"She's an orphan!" Jessica screamed and pointed at me. I kept a straight face as I could feel everyone's eyes boring into me. I glared at her as my hand began to tingle.

"Nobody even wants her around! Her brother left her when she was ten!" Jessica kept yelling, knowing she had the spotlight.

I bit my lip as my hand began to tingle even more. My subconscious was telling me to punch Jessica.

"No one even likes he-" I cut Jessica off by punching her in the face. Everyone gasped and some people started chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Jessica was screaming as holding her nose, "Do you not know how much money that nose job costed?!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I thought the forty pounds of makeup you pack on would have helped lighten the blow." I yelled angrily not caring what people thought of me.

Turns out, some people thought was funny, including James. Jessica was aware of that, "James help me!" she wailed from behind his back in fake agony.

"Get away from me." He said alarmed while shoving her away.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" A loud voice boomed above the chants and laughter of the teenagers.

Everyone froze as they parted for the Principal, Mr. Higgins, to see what was going on. He looked from me to Jessica, then back to me.

"You two, in my office. Now." He said eerily calm for the scene that he just saw.

"But-" Jessica began to argue. "No buts." Mr. Higgins shouted. Jessica began to whimper, then cry.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Real mature Jess, just turn on the water works." Mr. Higgins turned to me.

"In that case, Madilynn Falco, I'd like to see you in my office... now please." He growled.

I set my jaw and followed him down the hallway. Students looked at me as I followed behind, a bored look on my face. The popular kids glared at me while the nerds and punks grinned and gave me approving looks.

As I past Fae, I looked at her expression, she looked downright terrified. I followed her eyes to Mr. Higgins.

I shook my head, and kept following the principal down the hall. Once we arrived at his office he ushered me inside, then locked the door, which made me extremely uncomfortable.

Mr. Higgins sat down in his chair and glared at me. I slowly sat down across from him.

"So Madilynn-" He began but I interrupted him.

"It's just... Madi."

"Madi.. what did you do?"

I took a deep breath and explained what happened, orphan, tingling fist punch and all. When I told him about my tingling fists, he seemed to be a lot more interested.

Once I finished my story, he pulled out a walkie talkie looking thing and said into it, "We have her, lets go." He stood up and reached for my arm, but I pulled it away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I shouted and backed up to the door. I twisted the handle but it was locked, "Help!" I yelled and pounded on the door, "Help! Anyone?!"

Footsteps sounded from the other side of the door, "Madi, fight him! He's not human!" It was Fae!

I turned around, I could still hear Fae through the door, "Luke, you and Kai need to go on through the window, quick!"

_Luke_? _Kai_? I thought to myself, then shook it off once the 'principal' grabbed my arm again.

"Your, coming with," Mr. Higgins's voice rapidly changed from his usual kind, middle age man voice to a deep, scratchy and scary voice, "me!"

He yanked my arm so hard, it felt like it was going to be dislocated. I winced and then kicked his legs out from under him with some unknown strength I never knew I had.

Just and I was going to punch him, my back started to tingle and burn. I screamed with pain as my back felt like it was going to burn off.

In my moment of pain, I forgot all about Mr. Higgins. "That's it girl, they never said they need you alive." I raised an eyebrow. That's what they say in cheesy movies. I could almost laugh, but the situation I was in made in basically impossible.

I gasped and plastered myself against the door as what used to be my principal turned into something that looked like Satan himself.

His hands turned into gnarled, hooked claws that were seeping blood and his body looked like a twisted column of stone with a heart and lungs outside of the skeleton.

The most disgusting thing was his face, his eyes were hanging outside of his face, they weren't even human, there were multiple rows of teeth set inside his mouth, sharper than swords themselves.

"Sorry Madilynn." He snarled, blood gurgling out if his throat and splattering on my face. He raised his hand, getting ready to decapitate me with his hooked claws.

I closed my eyes and shrank back against the door, not wanting to die just as the window next to the Satan thing shattered and two teenage, or at least close to teenage, boys jumped through the window.

I saw my chance, and leapt onto Mr. Higgins, forgetting my frightful experience moments ago. The thing howled and flung me off into the wall.

I gasped for air, as the impact knocked the breath out of me. I stood up slowly, watching the two boys attack the monster with their bare hands and what looks like beams of light from the older ones hands.

Satan whipped his head from side to side, as if wondering who to attack. It let it's head fall back and let out an earsplitting screech.

The boy with the shaggy brown hair called out, mostly to his friend, "It's calling reinforcements! We need to get out of here!" He ran over to me and grabbed my hand, "Fae said you can fly." He stated simply.

I could barely hear him over the pounding my head and the waves of pain radiating from my head. I opened my mouth to reply, but all that came out was a scream of pain.

A loud _pop _echoed around the room, the two boys stared at me in awe, or.. what looked like awe. I would never know.

"She can fly alright." The older boy said, looking back at Mr. Higgins who was now bringing his screeches to an end.

The pain in my back was still unbearable. Sirens sounded from outside the school as the shaggy haired boy led me to the window. I looked out, teenagers pointed up at us from three stories below.

"We have to jump." Oldie yelled from behind me, yes, that is his nickname now.

"Ready?" Shaggy Hair asked.

I shook my head in a no motion. He laughed, "Too bad."

And then we jumped.


	2. New Faces

**Luke**

A loud pop echoed throughout the room. Kai and I stared at Madilynn in total awe. Giant wings were sticking out of her back, she was still screaming in pain. I wanted to reach out and comfort her but we needed to get moving.

"She can fly alright." Kai said from behind me, an urgent tone flowing through his voice. I turned to watch as the minion started to focus it's attention back to us.

I looked back at Madilynn, her purple hair covered with splatters of blood, her innocent face still contorted in pain. I quickly helped her up and lead her to the already smashed window.

"We have to jump." Kai told us. I could feel Madilynn tense under my supporting arm. Her wings brushed my back, _It doesn't even seem like she notices them_, I thought to myself.

"Ready?" I asked her. She quickly shook her head no. I felt horrible saying this but, "Too bad."

Then we jumped.

**Madilynn**

I closed my eyes and grabbed onto Shaggy Hair's arm as we jumped from a three story window. I know it's kind of a stupid place to have your office but hey, the views great.

At first, the wind against my face stung, but then it... seemed to slow down and I was suspended in mid air, occasionally floating up a bit or down.

The boys arm was no longer in my grasp. Instead, when I looked down, there he was, standing beside Oldie, pointing up at me.

I looked around a bit more only to see teenagers and cops pointing at me and shouting.

"Hey Princess, try to fly down!" Oldie shouted at me. Fly? How the fuck could I be flying right now. I shook my head, but something caught the corner of my eye.

I turned my head around as far as I could. Ho-ly shit.

I had wings.

I was flying.

In mid-air.

I wasn't even thinking about it. I tried to fly downwards a bit. It worked! I flew up, down, forwards, backwards and then finally I tried a loop-de-loop.

"Fuck yeah!" I shouted and spun in the air. I looked down at two grinning boys. I slowly, and extremely cautiously made my way down, not wanting to hurt myself.

Once I was about a foot above the ground, I let myself drop beside the guys. I turned around to face them but was only greeted by one.

"Where did the Shaggy Hair guy go?" I asked confused. He was just here a second ago. Oldie was laughing, "I think you mean Luke, and he just got slapped."

I cocked my head confused, "How?" Oldie was still laughing as a very pummeled looking Luke walked around my massive wings, to face me.

"Kai, shut up." He said flipping Oldi- Kai off. I chuckled at Kai's face. "I'm Luke." Shaggy said, holding his hand out for me to shake.

I felt my wings begin to disappear, partially by themselves partially because I didn't need them at the moment, right before I shook his hand, "I'm-"

"Madi!" A very excited voice screamed right before I was tackled to the ground. I yelped, not knowing who had tackled me until I saw her burnt caramel hair.

"Fae!" I squeaked, being half suffocated by her, "Can't- breath." I gasped half kidding.

"Fae, get off of her." Someone else said.

"Fine."

They weight of Fae was quickly lifted from my back, revealing her and a guy in his early twenties. I raised an eyebrow.

Fae quickly snapped back to her senses, "Oh yeah," she coughed, "this is Conner." I smiled. He smiled back.

Conner quickly looked up at the window were the monster thing was perched, glaring down at us, "We should get going."

"Going where?" I asked.

"To Ne-" Fae began.

"No time for that." Kai said quickly, motioning at the window where there were now three monster things.

"I'll explain on the way." Luke said grabbing my arm and leading me after Fae and Conner, Kai trailing behind us.

Luke lead me to a old RV, on the outside it looked like a dump. I almost refused to enter it but then I thought of Jessica and how she would say that.

I shook it off and climbed inside. It was gorgeous. I looked around, Conner was sitting in the drivers seat, quickly turning the engine on and beginning to drive.

Fae and Kai were in deep conversation. I just stood dumbfounded, not having any clue what to do until Luke gingerly touched my arm, "You can go and sit in the room back there," he motioned to a closed door, "I'll bring you some food, clothes and we'll get you cleaned up."

I nodded and whispered, "Thank you." Today's event starting to take their toll on me. I yawned and walked into the room, sitting on one of the beds.

I thought about what happened. First, Jessica told the whole school about me being an orphan, then I broke her nose. Thirdly, I was attacked by some scary asshole monster principal. Then I find out I have wings and I meet some people that Fae obviously knows.

I didn't notice Luke walk in as I was deep in thought. "Madilynn?" He asked from the doorway. I turned to face him, he was carrying a small plate with a sandwich on it, a wet towel, and a stack of clothes.

"Thanks, and you can just call me Madi." I said quietly but thankful. He sat down beside me and handed me the plate. I picked it up and took a bite as he began to explain where we were going.

After I finished eating, I learned that we were headed to Conner's friends penthouse apartment in New York City. I also found out that Luke, Kai, Conner and Fae all had powers just like me he said.

He had the power to control fire, which supposedly was an extremely rare power to inherit.

Fae could manipulate human minds and, which I found extremely interesting, could shapeshift.

Conner was able to store up energy from the sun, then blast bolts of the suns light and heat at people, causing the to go blind or just to kill them.

Kai could manipulate air waves. So technically saying, he could literally blow me away. Like literally.

And last, Luke told me that I had wings. No shit buddy. Some extreme measures of strength and tons of speed and agility.

I didn't really think that what I could do was cool. It was ok but not like, wow, he just threw a ball of fire at that guy cool.

Once Luke explained everything to me, he left so I could get changed. I picked up the pile of clothing. An old Nirvana t-shirt and a pair a spandex shorts.

I bet you a stared down this outfit for at least ten minutes before finally putting it on. I swear to God I had this back at the Hugo's house.

I shook it off and cleaned myself up. Once I was finished, I threw my stuff into my shredded school bag and walked out of the room to find everyone, except Conner because he was driving and Luke because only God knows where he was right now, watching a movie.

I sat down beside Kai and stared at the TV screen attached to the wall of the RV. I studied it closely, recognizing one of the actors.

I jumped as I felt warm breath on my air. "If your wondering Princess, we're watching The Purge." Kai whispered then went back to watching the movie.

I checked Kai out from the corner of my eye. He had dark brown hair, almost black, and bright blue eyes.

Conner had normal brown hair and charcoal eyes while Luke and light brown hair a glimmering green eyes.

All the boys were extremely handsome and so was Fae. They could all pass as a group of popular teenagers in high school. I would never fit in with my hair, eyes, piercings or outfits.

As comfortable as I felt around my new friends, I guess their my friends, I didn't feel comfortable at all. I wasn't pretty or gorgeous like Fae, I average I guess.

"Move over Madi." Luke's unmistakable voice asked from behind me. I scooted over and was basically sitting on Kai's lap when he sat down.

I look at Kai, eyes wide, giving him a look to see if it was ok to sit like this. He smiled and his eyes had a lively glimmer, "Go ahead Princess, whatever you want."

So we got back to watching our movie.

**Fae**

I looked over at Madi sitting awkwardly on Kai's lap and stifled a laugh. Kai looked like he was enjoying it. I couldn't say the same about Luke.

His eyes kept flicking over to Madi and Kai every minute or so as if checking on them. I saw Kai catch Luke's gaze then grin.

"Hey Princess, you've been sitting on me for an hour now," Kai said to a half asleep girl, "sit on Luke now." He said jokingly and pushed her off.

Madi snorted and adjusted herself on Luke's lap, letting her head rest in the crook of his neck as she closed her eyes again.

I looked over at Luke, who now seemed content. I telepathically said to Kai, _That was a nice thing to do._

He looked at me amused and shrugged. I curled my feet up on the couch, letting them lay on Kai's legs and before you knew it, we were asleep.

And halfway to New York City.

**Madilynn**

"Madi, wake up."

I groaned, "Go away."

"Now." The person moved underneath me then sighed, "Kai carry her." I smiled as I was lifted into the air and carried a couple of feet before being dumped on a soft mattress.

"Thanks Kai." I mumbled quickly tucked myself into the bed. Someone jumped on the bed beside me. Two people got into the bed above who ever was beside and myself.

I'm pretty sure Conner was still driving. Maybe. I don't know.

I laid quietly beside whoever until I was about to fall asleep. Just about I was going to fall asleep, someones leg touched mine.

I bet I jumped about a foot in the air, my eyes shot open and I looked beside me it was Kai.

He looked alarmed as well. After we stared each other in the eye for a while before starting to whisper to each other, "So..." I started but trailed off.

"So." He echoed me, "Crazy day huh."

I nodded.

"Your already sleeping with one of us." He joked his face ending up in a smirk, his eyes glittering mischievously.

I pursed my lips, "You _have_ to be kidding me Kai. Wait till I tell Fae." I chuckled at the thought, but I wouldn't really tell her."

"Oh don't bother," He grinned, "I've already slept with her."

I gasped quietly as possible as Kai kept grinning. His expression wavered for a moment before changing to utter amusement.

"I'm just kidding Princess, I haven't slept with anyone." He laughed.

"So... your a virgin?" I asked jokingly. He had to be about 18-19 years old.

"No." He grinned, "You?"

"Nope." I grunted, "I lost my virginity to some douchebag while I was high."

"Same, only she was a slut, I bet she slept with half of the guys at my school."

"I don't doubt it. I had a couple of girls like that at my school."

"Ew."

"I know." I sighed and rolled onto my back. I looked up at the bed suspended above Kai and I, wondering if Luke was there.

"Princess, you still there?" Kai asked me.

I groaned and slapped him, "Why do you call me Princess all the time?" I complained.

"Simple really Princess," He started then faded off, "I don't know, I just like it."

"Fine."

"Great, that's all sorted out."

"Yeah."

"Well..."

"Goodnight Kai." I whispered and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Princess." Kai replied, leaned over and, gave me a kiss on my forehead.

Goodnight.


	3. Betrayal

**Madilynn**

I awoke to the smell of coffee and the sound of light snoring against my back. I slowly opened my eyes to find an arm over my waist. I looked outside at the window, it wasn't fully light outside yet. I snuggled into Kai, who was laying right up against my back and, closed my eyes again, listening to the murmurs of conversation in the RV's kitchen, and the monotone voice of the local news playing over the radio.

The sun beamed in through one of the windows, landing on my face, making me close me eyes even tighter. I sighed as the sun abruptly disappeared, putting the room back into it's lingering shadows. As the RV came to a slow stop I still didn't bother getting up. Kai, on the other hand, started to move a bit, then finally lifted his head up behind me. I rolled over tiredly to face him.

"Good morning Princess." He said groggily, probably want to sleep still.

"Morning Kai." I replied, yawning. He gave me a quick peck on the forehead before sliding out of bed. Even though I just met these people, I felt like I've known them forever. I now, felt very comfortable around them.

I watched Kai as he stood up, sweatpants hanging low off his hips. My eyes, from there, traveled up his body, lingering at his muscular stomach and arms. Then finally making my way to his face, where he stared back at me, a smirk plastered on his lips.

I quickly looked away, my face getting a little red as he chuckled, "Checking me out I see." I looked back at him, watching his blue eyes glitter mischievously while looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him. "Ouch!" He cried out in mock pain, then jumped onto the bed, pinning me beneath him. I giggled uncontrollably as he tickled me.

"Stop- Kai!" I gasped for air as he continued to tickle me, "Can't- breath!" I spit out, trying to regain my breath. I finally managed to push him off of me, panting as I did so.

We laid on the bed beside eachother, Kai, laughing like a mad man, and me, glaring at him. I slapped his arm lightly and he stopped laughing. He smiled at me for a moment, before shoving me off the side of the bed. I landed with a thump. I groaned while casually laying on the ground in my awkward position.

"What's going on in he-" Fae's voice asked but stopped and was quickly replaced by her laugh. I pushed myself off the floor and, brushed myself off.

"Kai's being a dick." I joked and glared at him. He pouted and crossed his arms playfully. Fae rolled her eyes from the doorway, "Conner needs you two dressed and outside the RV in 5. So hurry up." she said while closing the door behind her.

I walked over to my bag and picked up yesterday's outfit. It was covered in blood and ripped in some places. I sighed and threw it back into my bag.

"Kai, can I borrow a t-shirt or something." I asked stupidly. My question was answered by a black shirt hitting me in the face and wrapping itself around my head. I took it off my head and looked at it. Just a plain black t-shirt. "Turn around Kai." I demanded since he was staring me down. He obeyed and turned around. I slid off my pajama top and slid Kai's t-shirt on.

_Now what_. I thought to myself, I need pants. I turned around to ask Kai, but he was standing, staring at me again and grinning. He was also in his boxers.

"Here, wear these, they might be a bit big though." He walked over to me and handed me his sweatpants. I slid off my shorts and put his sweatpants on. They were warm against my bare skin.

I rolled them up a bit and tied them tight. I looked in the full length mirror on the wall and cringed. My hair was all knotted up and I had excess make-up under my eyes. The black shirt was too long so I tucked it in and the sweat pants looked fine.

"Where's the washroom?" I asked. Kai pointed to the door attaching to the room we were in. I briskly walked inside to wash my face for today. Little did I know, we weren't coming back here today at all. Or any other day.

We were never coming back.

**Kai**

I pointed to the door attaching to the bedroom. I stifled a laugh as Madi briskly walked out, probably to redo her makeup. Not saying she needed it or anything. I pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt, walking out to make some coffee for myself. Also, waiting for Madi.

Five minutes later, she walked out of the washroom looking clean and awake with a hint of makeup on. Not as much as yesterday though.

"Hey Princess, want some coffee?" I asked, not wait for her reply and, handing her the cup I just made. She took a sip and sat on the couch.

"Where even are we?" She asked, taking another sip, looking out the window.

I followed her gaze, "Connecticut I'm guessing. Not much farther to NYC. Another day or so." I stated, picking up my cup of coffee and sitting down beside her on the couch. We both drank our coffee in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a nice, peaceful silence, other than the sounds of traffic and sirens in the distance.

It didn't last long though, due to Conner bursting into the RV and yelling at us, "You were supposed to be outside 20 minutes ago!" He scolded. Madi glared at him while I rolled my eyes. We both stood up, leaving our cups on the small coffee table and, walked past Conner out the door.

Outside, Luke and Fae were filling up the RV's gas tank and talking. Madi and I trudged up to them.

"Morning Luke." I said and leaned against the RV, "So it takes 20 minutes to fill up the RV?" I joked. Luke grumbled something.

"I'm going to go and stretch my legs." Madi yawned and walked off in the direction of the small forest beside the gas station.

"Hold up Princess." I mumbled, jogging after her into the forest. We walked at a slow pace until we were deep enough into the forest.

Madi stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. She turned around, a confused look on her face, "Nothing, I just wanted to stretch my wings."

I laughed, "Oh, okay then, go ahead." She joined in for a moment before her expression was replaced with one of concentration.

She was still for a moment before her body went rigid. Like last time, I wanted to interfere and help but I knew I couldn't. After about 10 or 15 seconds, massive wings unfurled themselves from her back. I looked at them, they were a very dark grey with lighter flecks mixed in. The tips were a stark white.

I had to say, the wings were a good 10ft from tip to tip. I've never seen wings so massive. Madi flapped them once, then again. Her wing strokes became harder and harder until she rocketed off the ground into the air. I smiled as she flew in circles, a beaming smile on her face. I watched from the ground as she flew up higher and higher. High enough that I could barely see her anymore. But soon, she began rocketing down towards me. A look of terror on her face. Shouting something that I couldn't hear. I didn't know what was going on.

Until something exploded.

**Madilynn**

I flew up, high into the sky, almost near the clouds before I stopped. I floated in mid-air, looking at my surrondings. From here, I could just make out the Empire State Building on the horizon. I looked back down where Kai was. I could only see a little black speck that, I think, was looking up at me. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath through my nose, only to be revolted by the stench that was floating through the air. It was the smell of smoke.

I watched as a large black cloud billowed up from where the gas station was. Fae, Conner and Luke were there, I thought in despiration. As fast as I zipped up to the clouds, I bolted down. A look of sheer terror on my face, trying to warn Kai, "Kai! Fire!" I shouted at him, but I doubt he could understand me. Then it hit me, twice, the relization that the gas station would explode due to the oil, and the blast of the explosion itself.

The force knocked me out of the sky, I felt myself dropping but my senses wouldn't work. I was in shock. As I was nearing the ground, I could see the tips of the taller pine trees enter my vision. I could also hear Kai's shouts, but, I couldnt understand what he was saying. I gazed up at the sky, the puffy white clouds, the bright morning sun, the birds flying around. The birds _flying _around.

I realized it too soon, because I instantly stopped moving. I shook off the stupid daze I was in and cringed. I was probably dead after the long fall. I closed my eyes, to see if I was flat on the ground, my brains oozing out of my cracked open skull. I probably was, no one. Not even a bug could survive that drop.

But I did.

I was slowly floating down. _What the fuck? _I questioned myself, not knowing how, or what had caused this to happen. I just so happened to remember, when I felt strong arms wrap around my body, holding me tight to their chest.

I remembered that Kai had some air controling ability. I tilted my head up to look at him, I sighed with relief, it was Kai. Even though he was probably the only one out here with my, I just wanted to make sure that he wasn't some crazed pyschopath frolicking through the woods.

"Kai, put me down! We need to go and find Conner, Fae and Luke!" I shouted and struggled in his arms.

"Madi stop!" He shouted, using my real name for once, "What did you see?" He asked, in the most serious tone I've ever heard him use.

I stuttered, now trembling after basically realizing that my best friend was dead along with my other two friends, "T-The gas station..." I held back unwanted tears, "blew up." I finished, quietly. Kai looked dazed, putting me down, his arms stayed at his sides. Memories seemed to zip past in the reflection of his eyes."Kai?" I asked cautiously, he probably knew Fae longer then I have, and I bet Conner and Luke were like brothers to him. "Kai?" I sniffed, tears forming in the corners of my eyes, not trying to hold them back, and not knowing what to do.

Kai took me by suprise as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace. I hugged him back, my face resting on his chest, tears staining his shirt while I silently cried for my friends. He slowly ran his hand up and down my back, as if soothing me. As much as I wanted to say it did work, it didn't.

There was no way they could have escaped an explosion like that. Kai and I were lucky that we were so far into the forest, the blast couldn't have affected us. Realization hit me like a rock, here, Kai and I were grieving for our friends, not knowing if they were burnt to a crisp, or not.

"Kai," I whispered, trying to detach myself from him, "we haven't even checked yet." He didn't move. I sighed and shoved him a bit, not trying to be overly forceful, but not making any progress in getting him off of me. I groaned, mustering up all the strength I could, and stepped on his toe.

"Ow!" He yelled, jumping away from me. As cheesy as it sounds, it worked.

"Kai, we _need _to go and see if they did make it." I said, my voice wavering at the end. He rubbed his hands around his temples, as if completating whether to go or not. In the end, he decided to go with me.

Side by side, we walked back to the gas station.

Hoping we wouldn't find what we feared most.

**Kai**

Madi gasped loudly as we gazed into the wreckage together. Tears streaked down her face, a large crater in the ground consisting of large pieces of cracked cements, pipes leaking oil and a few charred tires. Madi's sobs became quieter while police sirens wailed in the distance.

I reached over and grabbed her hand. I gave it a small squeeze and began to lead her through the mess that used to be a gas station. She walked in tow behind me as I walked across the crater to be greeted with something revolting.

A charred body laid on the ground, the bones scorched and blackened. All the features were gone from the skeletal figure. I couldn't even recognize it if I tried. I led Madi around it, not letting her look.

We stumbled around what was left of the gas station. The main building was still burning on the ground while the edges of the forest were still on fire. I turned to Madi and looked down to her dismayed.

"Madi... there's noth-" My weak attempt to console her was interrupted by a weaker cough from behind the ruins of the building. We turned our hands and briskly walked towards the sound.

"Fae! Conner!" Madi squeaked, wiping the years from her eyes and leaping on the source of the coughs, bombarding them in hugs.

I gazed at Conner's face, covered in soot and ash. Fae was awkwardly cradling her left arm, using the right to hug Madi. I helped Conner up and directed a concerned look towards Fae. A large burn covered the left side of her neck.

Conner motioned me away from the girls. I raised an eyebrow and followed him.

"What happened?" I asked calmy, trying to hide the anger and pain inside, seeing my friends hurt, and the girl who seemed so immune to everything, vunerable.

"Luke. Luke happened."


End file.
